


Hot Cocoa

by maddiebug



Series: I gave up after three days MLB Holiday month 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Sequel to Snowflakes, after a cold day at school, Marinette brings Adrien home and they drink hot cocoa
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I gave up after three days MLB Holiday month 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560685
Kudos: 52





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I've decided to make this a series of semi connected oneshots. You can read them on their own, but overall they will form one cohesive storyline

After class, Adrien just wanted to talk to Marinette.

He wanted to clarify things. 

Because, from his perspective, there was a very high probability that Marinette was in fact, Ladybug. 

She didn't like the cold. She was cute. They had the same hairstyle. And they both got really passionate about justice.

He was pretty sure that his Everyday Ladybug was also his partner.

And he was pretty sure that she knew that he knew, and also that she knew who he was. She had called him 'kitty' and 'Everyday Chat Noir.'

He wasn't certain, and had to proceed with caution.

After class, Marinette invited Adrien over to her house, to talk.

He gladly went along. He was supposed to go to fencing practice, but this was more important, or so he thought. He thought They were going to sit down and have a serious talk about identities. 

They didn't.

The first thing Marinette did when they got to her house was suggest that they make cookies.

Adrien enjoyed it. It was definitely a change from his usual after school activities, but it wasn't the super secret talk he had wanted to have. 

They made chocolate chip cookies together, and Marinette made some special hot chocolate, but she didn't approach the subject of secret identities.

It was possible that he was wrong. Marinette could've been a normal girl. So Adrien wasn't going to bring up the topic.

They had small talk, about school, and friends and the future.

Marinette had big dreams, bold dreams. She wanted to be a fashion designer. She wanted to be creative and loud.

She really reminded him of Ladybug. 

Finally, Marinette asked what he had wanted to talk about. "Why did you want to talk to me anyways?" There was a look of pity on her face. It was almost as if she felt like they shouldn't be talking.

Adrien didn't know what to do. "Marinette, we're friends, right?"

"Of course." She gave him a sad smile. "And we always will be."

"Thanks." He let out a sigh. "That's a relief."

"Why?"

"Because..." Adrien frowned. "I've been meaning to tell you something. Something that could make things very awkward. I don't want to ruin our relationship."

Her eyes were wide. She looked like she was going to panic or pass out. "What do you mean?"

Adrien froze. He couldn't lie to her. But he couldn't tell her that he was Chat Noir either. Not blatantly. "Marinette, you're a great friend. I really like you."

Marinette did a spit take. Hot Cocoa splattered all over Adrien. "What?"

"I like you?" He repeated a little bit slower.

"You do? I don't know what to say." Her whole face lit up. Eyes open, mouth smiling. It was so cute.

Adrien went over his previous sentence in his head. He didn't know what he could've said to make her react like that. He said he liked her.... oh. She thought that he meant, like, liked her. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I mean we can just pretend I I never said that." He did like her. If Ladybug hadn't crashed into him, he would've fallen for Marinette. And if she was Ladybug, then. 

She giggled. "No no. Please. I like you too."

"You do?" His vision went fuzzy. Ladybug (probably) liked him. "You like me? Adrien?"

"Yeah you dork." She smiled. "I like you. Not the magazines or billboards or perfume, I like you."

Adrien forgot how to breathe for a second. Marinette was just so real. So honest. So present. So miraculous. He let out a little laugh. "I don't know what to do now." 

"You don't?"

"No. I didn't think I'd get this far." 

She bit her lip, hesitating. "I have an idea, if its okay with you."

"What is it, princess?"

"Kiss me." 

He leaned in and their lips met. He felt like sparks were flying between them. The moment was magical...

And then Marinette pulled away and ruined it. "What did you call me?"

"Princess." 

"Huh." She tilted her head. "I have a friend who sometimes calls me that."

He knew that she meant Chat Noir. "Should I call you something else?"

"No," she blushed, "I like it."

"Purrfect." 

She laughed. "You really are like an everyday Chat Noir."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Adrien wanted her to notice.

"So..." she looked away, nervous, "do you want to go on a date sometime?"

"Yes!" He could've kissed her again. "But I'd have to check with my schedule. And talk to my father."

"I'm free whenever you are."

"I'll keep that in mind." Adrien's phone started buzzing. "Oh no."

"What was that?"

"Probably Nathalie." He frowned.

"Did I get you in trouble?"

"No. I did it myself. I skipped fencing."

"Adrien, I'm sorry I didn't realize-"

"Don't be. I'm glad I got to spend this time with you."

She blushed. "Aww."

He looked at his phone. "But I have to go now."

"See you soon."

"See you." He sprinted out the door. Maybe if he ran fast enough, he could pretend that fencing had ran late and he had been in the bathroom.

He definitely didn't want his father knowing that he was sneaking out to see a girl.

That would ruin any chances he had with dating. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a day behind ahhh


End file.
